


It's Not Easy Being Green(-Blooded)

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Arguing is How We Show Affection, Holding Hands, Hurt character belligerent about receiving comfort despite wanting it, Imprisonment, M/M, Sure; Go Ahead And Touch The Glowing Green Goo; What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "I can't believe this."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	It's Not Easy Being Green(-Blooded)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



"I can't believe this."

"I wish you didn't have to, doctor, and yet our situation is undeniable." He placed his hands on his hips,glanced around their prison cell thoughtfully. "We seem to be trapped here for at least the immediate future."

"Dammit." McCoy groaned, rubbed his hands roughly over his face as he sat back on the single bare bench that had been provided them. "And all because I couldn't keep my stupid hands to myself. That's usually Jim's problem."

"Doctor," he said, turning from his perusal of the unfortunately sturdy bars to give McCoy a thoughtful look. "While this is, indeed, partially your fault-"

"It's entirely my fault, Spock!" McCoy snapped, giving him an aggrieved glare. "I was the one who saw that green goop on the walls and instead of doing anything sensible, like backing away or asking what the heck it was, decided to put my fingers in it. I was the one who accidentally broke apparently their most sacred law. And I'm the reason we're stuck here."

"Doctor," he said, somewhat taken aback. And then, slightly more firmly as McCoy continued to bury his head in his hands. "Leonard."

"Leave me alone, Spock, " McCoy said in a muffled tone, his head still buried in his hands like he intended to sulk for the rest of their imprisonment. "Don't try to soothe me, you'll only be bad at it."

"Leonard," he repeated, undeterred. And crouched down in front of the man, gently took his hands in his own and guided them away from his face. "This isn't entirely your fault. There was no way we could've known about that particular law in advance, and no way we could've known how serious the consequences of breaking it would be."

McCoy looked at him like he'd gone insane, but didn't move to yank his hands away. "Spock…"

"We will get out of this situation, and we will be fine," he said bracingly, and allowed himself one final squeeze of McCoy's hands before releasing. "Jim is still out there, after all. And we're hardly without resources ourselves. It's just a matter of time."

"Time that we may not have," McCoy grumbled, but this time without any detectable venom "...Thank you, Spock, that does actually help a bit. Sorry for being a dick about this whole situation."

"That, doctor, is hardly a new state of affairs," he said gently, and rose to his feet again as McCoy cheerfully scoffed.


End file.
